The way you look at me
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Ludwig has failed to defeat the Mario Bros and Bowser is very disappointed and Junior just won't shut up about it. What will Ludwig do to get Bowser's attention to him? Set after NSMBW.


**Hello everyone! Chibineptune here with another story about Bowser/Ludwig and maybe someone else will be joining them, who knows? **

**This story, like all the others, is rated NC-17 because of strong language, explicit scenes and nude koopas XD**

**Just a few words before I begin writing this and you 'hopefully' reading it.**

**I haven't written a fanfiction in months and the reason is that my mother passed away 2 months ago and the whole summer she was in the hospital because she had cancer. She has been fighting against the cancer for 4 years but suddenly something went wrong and the cancer started spreading too fast and before we knew it, she had it spread all over her body. She was a wonderful woman and she has suffered very much through these four years so I hope that she is in a better place right now. **

**So please be patient with me!**

**PS: I have read all of your reviews and some of you write that I have minor spelling mistakes. The reason for that is that I'm NOT from a english speaking country. I live in Sweden and english is my second language so I tend to have a few spelling mistakes but feel free to write the spelling mistakes in your review and I will do my best to correct them**

**Thank you for reading all of this and please enjoy the story. It will be a real treat and a thanks for you because you waited this long. ENJOY!...Oh...and please review hehe. Keep me motivated!**

**The way you look at me**

Soft...His father had called him soft. His father had yelled at him and called him useless. All because he couldn't defeat those damn Mario Bros.

What was he supposed to do? All his siblings lost too but he was the only one being yelled at. He rememberd Bowser Jr expression. That mocking smirk as he sat in his father's lap being a spoiled brat. He sometimes wished that Bowser Jr would just disappear or maybe...die...

_FLASHBACK_

_Mario jumped on his head one last time and Ludwig screamed in pain_

" _Noooo!" the scream was filled with anguish and pain as he dropped his wand and fell to the floor. Kamek came flying quickly and he grabbed hold of Ludwig as he flew him to the castle where all his siblings and father were waiting._

_They arrived and Ludwig heard screaming from the inside. He took a deep breath and entered with Kamek to the gathering room. All eyes turned to him and more than one pair were glaring at him._

" _You idiot! You were supposed to be the strongest one and the one to defeat him if the others couldn't!" Roy screamed and slammed his fist on the table. Ludwig didn't care one bit about Roy's stupid words._

_What bothered him the most was his father's disappointing eyes staring at him and Junior's happy smirk that Ludwig failed and didn't defeat the Mario bros._

" _Father...I can explain..." Ludwig said. Bowser held up his hand and silenced Ludwig._

" _Ludwig...I can't tell you how disappointed I am. You were supposed to defeat him! I counted on you! I guess this is the last time I count on you to do something right!" Bowser screamed. Junior looked at his dad and gave him a small smirk, showing his fangs._

" _I will take care of him daddy! Don't worry about Ludwig and the other losers! I am the strongest and I'm going to defeat that stupid Mario!" Junior screamed and Bowser nodded in approval._

" _I am proud that you are my son...maybe you should be the crown prince of koopaland. I guess Ludwig has gone soft these past few years..."_

" _But king dad..." Ludwig couldn't believe this. What was his father saying? He loved Ludwig...didn't he?_

" _Silence Ludwig! I see you but I don't speak! I see you sometimes talking to princess Peach and sometimes even playing your stupid music to her! You have gone soft! You shouldn't be a part of the koopa clan anymore" Bowser screamed at Ludwig who flinched._

_Tears filled Ludwig's eyes in frustration. Why wouldn't his father listen to him?_

" _Look...look daddy...Ludwig is crying hahaha! Such a big wimp! QUEER!"_

_Junior mocked and laughed. Roy and Morton started laughing along. Lemmy felt sorry for Ludwig and so did Larry and Iggy. Lemmy ran to Ludwig's side and said._

" _Why are you all so mean to Ludwig? He did his best...so did all of us! He will always be one of us!" Lemmy took Ludwig's hand and started leading him away when Ludwig pulled his hand away and stared into his father's eyes._

" _So you think I have gone soft father? That I shouldn't be one of the koopa clan anymore? Fine...but I'm going to tell you ONE thing...keep your eyes close to Junior. No one knows what might happen" Ludwig glared and walked away with everyone staring at him._

" _D-daddy...what did he mean with that?" Junior stuttered in fear. Bowser shook his head and told Junior to calm down. Everyone went to their rooms and the night came but no sight of Ludwig, even when the koopas knocked on the door._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ludwig sighed and stroked his hair. He went and sat by the piano and started playing a few songs, they always calmed him down.

Lemmy was lieng above Iggy and he was playing with Iggy's claws.

" Poor Ludwig...Why did father humiliate him so much infront of everyone?"

Lemmy said and purred when Iggy stroked his rainbow mohawk.

" I guess he wants him to be stronger and more dependable..." Iggy sighed. Lemmy glared at Iggy.

" Why are you taking it so easily? Our brother was hurt to no end today"

" What am I supposed to say or do? I don't have a voice in this house! I'm useless too..." Iggy turned his face away, eyes filling with tears, he rememberd his father's harsch words towards him as well.

" Oh Iggy...I'm sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you!" Lemmy kissed Iggy and Iggy sighed. Lemmy always made him feel better in an instant.

" I love you Lemmy. Are you sure that you're not disappointed in me?" Iggy pleaded.

" I promise Iggy. I love you and you are perfect!" Lemmy hugged Iggy who hugged him back.

Junior was sleeping in his king sized bed. Tomorrow he would face Mario and Ludwig would see. He was much better than that blue-haired freak! Why did his father love him so much? Always looking at him, always touching him. He swore that he saw them kissing once but his father had told him no. That father's and son's did NOT kiss.

Ludwig would see! He would defeat Mario and Bowser would love him the most and make him the crown prince of Koopa land and the first thing he would do was...to execute his siblings so no one of them would betray him.

They would see...oh...they would see.

Ludwig was walking through the cold, deserted halls of the castle. He was being as quiet as he could be. His eyes were red from all the hate that he felt right now. This was the right thing to do...it had to be!

He slowly opened the door to Junior's bedroom and stared at the small figure in the king sized bed. His siblings and him had to sleep in small beds when his bratty baby brother slept in a bed that could fit all 8 of them!

Ludwig growled and walked slowly towards Junior who was unaware of Ludwig in the room. Ludwig slowly pulled forward a big knife. He licked his lips and raised the knife in the air, ready to strike and kill Junior when a strong hand stopped him.

Ludwig's blood froze in his veins, his eyes turned to blue again. He was turned around and he froze in terror. There was his father glaring at him with so much hate that Ludwig could feel it piercing through his heart.

" F-father..." Ludwig stuttered in fear. Bowser took the knife from his hand and he dragged him from the room. Bowser did not speak a word on the long walk from Junior's room to his own bedroom. Ludwig feared the worst, his father would surely kill him now.

Bowser growled and pushed Ludwig into his bedroom and locked the door after him. Ludwig was shaking.

" What were you doing in there? You were trying to kill Junior! How could you Ludwig? How can you kill your own brother?" Bowser screamed and threw the knife of the floor. Ludwig glared back and screamed.

" I could and I can. He deserves it! He hates all of us! He wants to kill us if he becomes king after you. He always mocks me as if he is the better son..."

" HE IS THE BETTER SON!" Bowser bellowed.

Suddenly everything was quiet in the room. Only the heavy breathing of Bowser and Ludwig was left.

"...I knew it...I knew it. Junior is your new favourite now...Your new best son...Your...new...lover..." Ludwig said and sniffled when tears started rolling down his cheeks. Bowser looked in disbelief.

" Ludwig...son...I shouldn't..."

" But you did...Maybe I should leave and never come back...Would that please you?" Ludwig cried out in despair. Bowser shook his head and hugged Ludwig close to him. Wanting only to comfort his son who was crying.

" I am so sorry Ludwig. I am just so very VERY stressed right now! Things come out of my mouth without me knowing it. Please forgive me...but what you were going to do is very wrong!" Bowser kissed Ludwig's tearstained cheek but he was also glaring at Ludwig.

" I...I know. I guess I let my rage get a hold of the better in me...I'm sorry king dad" Ludwig sighed and whimpered when Bowser started licking his neck and sliding his hands to Ludwig backside where he started stroking the small opening.

" You could always repay me in one way and another..." Bowser purred. Ludwig smirked and kissed his father.

Bowser groaned feeling Ludwig's sexy body press against his own. He could feel Ludwig's cock press against his stomach. Bowser grabbed hold of it making Ludwig cry out in pleasure as he thrust his hips against Bowser's hand.

Bowser pulled away making Ludwig whimper. Bowser chuckled and led them to the big bed where he lay Ludwig down. Gazing at his beautiful son and feeling proud of him in more than one way.

" I am proud of you Ludwig. You're everything in a son that I wanted" Bowser said and bent down and licked Ludwig's hard cock. Ludwig was going to respond but when his father went down on him, all words left him and he cried out in pleasure.

Bowser let Ludwig thrust his hips as much as he wanted, he could take it easily. He slowly licked the whole lenght and sucked at the head and almost immediately he felt hot come spurt in his mouth.

Ludwig blushed at coming so fast but he couldn't help himself. It had felt so good. He didn't want to come in his father's mouth, wasn't it weird?

Bowser swallowed and smirked at Ludwig's blushing and confused face.

" It's all right son. I wanted it. You have done it for me dozens of time, it's my turn now to repay you" Bowser stroked the inside of Ludwig's thighs.

Ludwig nodded " I want to repay you daddy...Fuck me...as hard as you can...fill me with your delicious hot cum" Ludwig licked his lips and rubbed himself against Bowser's cock which was standing proudly against his abdomen.

Bowser's mouth dried to no end. Ludwig was so sexy. For the first, he called him daddy, which is a VERY sexy thing. Second, he just asked to be fucked hard...

Ludwig yelped when he was turned around to his stomach fast and his legs were spread open. Ludwig suspected a huge cock entering him but all he felt was something long and slippery entering him. Ludwig moaned, knowing immediately what it was, his father was rimming him! It felt so good.

Bowser licked the opening throughly, wanting to fuck Ludwig as hard as he could but at the same time not wanting to hurt him. He pushed his tongue inside Ludwig's clenching opening and preparing him well.

Bowser pulled away and positioned his throbbing cock on Ludwig's opening and slowly pushed in. Ludwig moaned loudly feeling his father's cock entering him slowly...he wanted it fast! Ludwig pushed back harschly on his father's cock. It all slid in, in one stroke. Ludwig's eyes widened in pain and pleasure. He shuddered and came all over the sheets. He collapsed on the bed, shuddering from the strong orgasm.

Ludwig screamed when Bowser suddenly started thrusting inside him harschly not caring about Ludwig.

Bowser growled and thrust inside his son. All it took was seeing Ludwig come and his son had pushed back willingly which meant he wanted it harsch.

" How does it feel Ludwig? Want it harder?" Bowser growled and clutched Ludwig's hair in his hands and started riding him hard and with no mercy. Ludwig was crying in pain. His father was punishing him for what he did, he knew it.

" Please father...You're hurting me...It hurts!" Ludwig cried out.

" How would it have felt for me if you had killed Junior then? Count this as a part of your punishment!" Bowser slapped Ludwig on the face and pounded harder in him not caring that blood was starting to drip down his cock and Ludwig's shaking thighs.

Ludwig was in a trance right now. He couldn't believe it...His father was...raping him! He loved his father, he didn't care if he hurt him. He would firgive him for everything he did to him.

Suddenly Bowser pushed to the hilt inside him and stilled above him. A deep scream was heard as cum spurted inside him with so much force and heat that it hurt him. Ludwig was shaking, it was hurting so much! His father was coming so much.

Bowser growled feeling his son's opening clenching around him.

Ludwig moaned feeling his father slowly pull out of him. He was filled with so much cum he felt his tummy hurt and he felt ill. Cum burst out of him onto the bed and it was running down his thighs in rivers. Ludwig collapsed on the bed and started crying in pain.

Bowser sighed and cleared his throat " Ludwig...I hope you learned something from this...I...I'm sorry that I made it so harsch. I will go and get some healing potion" Bowser stood up and looked with regret at his crying son lying in the middle of the bed covered in cum and blood.

Ludwig heard his father leave the room. He sniffled and wiped his snout. He winced and sat up feeling his body hurt all over. Did he deserve this?

The next day came and it was raining heavily matching everyone's mood. Bowser was speaking to Junior who was pumped to the max. He was going to meet Mario and he got to use his father's clown ship! He was sure to win!

Junior smirked and looked at Ludwig who looked worn out and beaten

" Time for me to fix what Ludwig COULDN'T!" he sneered and ran to his father's clown ship and jumped in.

Bowser watched as Junior flew away. He wished that his son would win but the chances were minimal. Bowser glanced towards Ludwig who was looking at the floor. Bowser cleared his throat and said " Everyone do whatever they desire" he walked away fast.

Larry came and stood next to Ludwig " Are you all right Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked at Larry and sighed " No. I feel awful. Father hates me"

" He doesn't hate you but he's mad that no one can defeat the Mario Bros. Even though I don't know why we should defeat them...Why can't we be friends?" Larry asked casually. Ludwig smiled at him, Larry was so sweet and innocent. He loved his brother.

Roy had overheard Larry's words and he growled " Be friends with the Mario Bros? Are you completely out of your fucking mind?" Roy punched Larry on the face and in the stomach. Larry cried out and fell to the floor.

Ludwig suddenly only saw red. Roy had punched the only koopa who understood him. He couldn't take it anymore. Ludwig screamed out all his pent up anger. Roy flinched and backed away from the suddenly screaming Ludwig.

Lemmy held onto Iggy and they both stared in fear at Ludwig. Morton and Wendy ran away screaming in fear. Ludwig jumped at Roy and bit his arm while clawing at his face.

" Help! Help me! He's going to kill me! KING DAD HELP!" Roy screamed out in great pain when Ludwig bit down on his throat. Larry screamed in fright at the look of murder in Ludwig's eyes.

Bowser came running along with Morton and Wendy. He saw Ludwig almost killing Roy. He immediately pulled Ludwig away and sent Kamek to take Roy to the healing room. Ludwig continued screaming in anger.

Bowser slapped him hard on the face " STOP IT LUDIWG! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Bowser shook him.

Ludwig woke up as if he was in a trance. He looked around seeing everyone looking at him confused and in fear.

" Father...I..."

" Shh...I know...It's my fault...I put too much pressure on you...I love you Ludwig. Will you forgive me?" Bowser said softly and stroked Ludwig's cheeks. Ludwig started crying and he hugged Bowser.

" I am so sorry father. I love you too. Please be proud of me"

" I am Ludwig...I'm sorry for yesterday...you know..." Bowser whispered as he hugged his son hard. Ludwig nodded but didn't speak. It felt so good to be hugged by his father. He wondered what happened to Junior...

Junior was shaking in fear. Before him stood Mario, Luigi and the 2 Toads. What was he supposed to do? Junior stuck his tongue out and said.

" Nana, try and to stop us Mario Bros and you ugly Toads from taking over the world!" Junior ran and jumped into the big clown ship and he flew up and started firing big cannonballs at them but the Mario Bros and Toads easily dodged them.

Suddenly Junior screamed when he saw Luigi hovering above him smirking as he jumped on his head and then jumped back down. Junior became dizzy and the whole ship shook. Junior growled and fired more cannonballs at them but nothing seemed to work. They worked as a team, jumping on eachothers heads and flying together and it was suddenly too much. They jumped 2 times more on Junior's head and he fell down from the clown ship onto the floor where they surrounded him.

Junior started shaking and he was whimpering. Mario kicked him hard on the stomach.

" Where's Peach you little bitch?" Mario screamed and laughed at the small crying Junior.

" Not so tough without your daddy are you!" they all laughed at him when he started crying more.

" Come on Mario let's go!" Blue Toad said and they all agreed and walked away leaving Junior.

Bowser slammed his hand on the table and growled loudly.

" They defeated Junior too?" Bowser screamed at the frightened koopa who barely nodded and then ran away in fear.

Ludwig was standing next to his father.

" Father...I think that we should surprise the Mario Bros..." Ludwig smirked.

Bowser looked at his son in confusion " What do you mean Ludwig?"

" I know how to make you bigger and stronger so that the Mario Bros will NEVER defeat you father!" Ludwig said. Bowser smirked.

"...Really...Well...How good for me...and how bad...for them...muahahahaha!" Bowser laughed evilly and he pulled Ludwig close and kissed him passionately making Ludwig moan in pleasure.

Mario had won, Peach was saved and Bowser was defeated.

The koopalings all sat in a room with their dad who was wounded.

" Well my dear children...It seems that Mario has defeated us yet AGAIN!" Bowser groaned and clutched his head which hurt pretty bad.

" But...king dad...how could we lose...HOW COULD YOU LOSE!" Roy screamed and threw his sunglasses on the floor, breaking them.

Bowser glared " We lost but no worries. Next time..."

" NO! No next time! I'm not with you next time...You know why dad? Because you are all a bunch of losers. FUCK YOU DAD!" Roy screamed and he ran from the room with small tears in his eyes. The koopalings stared after him.

" Don't mind him father. He's...an idiot" Ludwig said and grabbed his father's hand. Junior was crying and he crawled on Bowser's lap and sniffed, clearly wanting his father's attention. Bowser stroked his hair and sighed.

Everyone had gone to bed after the tiring day.

Ludwig was lying in his bed thinking about the past weeks events. They had kidnapped princess Peach several times but everytime they lost and got humiliated. What did they have to do to...

Suddenly his door opened and Ludwig sat up. He saw a small person walking towards him...

" Larry? What's wrong?" Ludwig asked. Larry was standing fidgeting and he started crying.

" What's wrong Larry? Did Roy do something to you?" Ludwig asked. Larry shook his head and he walked over to Ludwig and looked deeply into his eyes before suddenly pushing him on the bed, straddling him and kissing him. Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise and he pulled away.

" Ludwig..." Larry moaned and thrust his hips against Ludwig's.

" L-Larry...What are you...doing?" Ludwig moaned and felt himself harden immediately and also feeling Larry's erection against his own.

" Ludwig...I need you. I can't hide it anymore. I want you to fuck me hard. Tear my hole apart with your huge cock" Larry groaned and kissed Ludwig who was surprised and didn't know what to do.

He had to admit. He had always wanted Larry like this but the relationship with his father denied him that need. Then it happened...The door opened and there stood Bowser with surprise written all over his face and...lust?

Larry looked back and saw Bowser looking at them. He started shaking in fear " K-k-king dad...I...We..." he looked at Ludwig who was afraid too.

" Don't be scared boys. I am not here to punish you but in one condition..." Bowser smirked and licked his lips ( snout?)

" What king dad?" Ludwig asked and knew what his father wanted. He spread his legs more and he saw his father's erection growing between his legs as his father stared at his, now, exposed hole.

" I want to join you" Bowser took off his shell and looked at his 2 naked boys. Larry gasped and blushed.

" You want to join us? Aren't you disgusted daddy? I mean...Isn't this...weird?" Larry whimpered and teared up, feeling like a freak.

Bowser joined them on the bed and he pulled Larry from Ludwig onto his lap and stroked his blue mohawk.

" No son...I feel very aroused by both of you" Bowser said and made sure that Larry felt his erection. Larry squealed when Bowser spread his legs and exposed his small cock to Ludwig. Ludwig licked his lips ( snout?) and slowly licked the head of Larry's cock. Larry screamed in pleasure and thrust his hips. He clutched at his father's hair.

Ludwig could easily deepthroat Larry and so he did and he immediately felt warm cum in the back of his throat. Larry was shaking from the pleasure and he collapsed against his father's chest panting heavily. Ludwig swallowed the cum and smiled at Larry's panting body.

Larry jumped in surprise feeling something against his backside. He looked down and blushed. Bowser had spread him wide open and Ludwig was licking at his exposed hole. Larry moaned and thrust his hips, wanting more and soon he felt it, something big was entering him.

Ludwig slowly pushed inside Larry and meanwhile Bowser was stroking his growing erection. Ludwig panted as he was the whole way in and he slowly started thrusting in and out the small, virgin hole.

Larry had never felt so aroused before. Ludwig's cock inside him felt so good and the feel of his father's big hand on his cock felt even better. When Ludwig had defended him the other day against Roy. He felt gratitude and when he saw Ludwig becoming a monster and biting Roy just for him, he had felt aroused and ashamed but he couldn't hold it back anymore and that is why he went to Ludwig's room this night but he never knew that THIS was going to happen.

Ludwig growled and came inside Larry's hole and Larry screamed in pleasure, coming over his father's hand painting it white. Ludwig breathed heavily and pulled out leaving a trail of cum on Larry's backside and thighs as cum dripped out of Larry.

Bowser growled and pushed Larry ontop of Ludwig. Now, Ludwig was lying on his back and Larry was lying above him and their stomach's were pressed together ( Do you understand how? Stomach to stomach).

Both Ludwig's and Larry's holes were visible now to Bowser's hungry stare. Bowser thrust harschly inside Ludwig who screamed in pleasure and pain. Larry was scared when he looked at his father's scary stare. Bowser was very much bigger than Ludwig...How would he fit inside Larry?

Larry hiccuped, feeling something press against his entrance playing with the cum there. Something started sliding inside him slowly, he looked back and saw...His father's tail slowly disappering inside him. Larry moaned in

pleasure as it pressed directly against his untouched prostate.

Bowser shuddered, what a sight this was! Ludwig and Larry was thrusting against eachother wanting to cum and they both had their asses full of cock and tail. Bowser started thrusting fast and hard inside Ludwig since he was used to it already but he took it slowly with Larry. Slowly pumping his tail in and out of Larry's clenching hole. Bowser couldn't take it anymore, he growled loudly and came inside Ludwig who screamed and came hard on his and Larry's stomach. Larry whimpered and came too on both of their stomach's as Bowser's tail pressed against his prostate.

Ludwig groaned feeling his father's cum filling him to no end as it spurted inside of him. Larry whimpered and collapsed on Ludwig, his hole still clenching around Bowser's tail.

Bowser groaned and jerked one last time inside Ludwig and he slipped out and slipped his tail out of Larry as well. Bowser, seeing his cum on Ludwig's hole, got an idea.

" Larry...You love Ludwig right?" Bowser asked Larry who was sitting beside the panting Ludwig, still lying on the bed.

" Yes I do. Very much...Why?" Larry was confused but he blushed and gasped when Bowser made a gesture and Ludwig spread his legs showing Larry his cumdrenched hole.

" Why don't you lick the cum off Ludwig?" Bowser smirked and licked his lips ( snout?)

Larry swallowed and nodded. He bent down and started lick at Ludwig's hole. He licked off the cum and swallowed it and it tasted delicious. He kept licking and sucking until all the cum was out of Ludwig who had come again due to the pleasure of Larry's tongue.

Bowser told Larry not to tell ANYONE about this or they would all get killed. Larry promised not to tell anyone about this.

This was their own dirty little secret. He only hoped that they would do it again someday and Bowser promised him that they would.

**The end**

**Thank you all for reading this. I hope that you liked it and if you didn't...please remember that this is the first story I have written since my lovely mother passed away so be patient with me.**

**What did you think about the story? Was there anything missing in it? Was there something wrong with it? Or do you simply have a request?**

**Just review and tell me what you want and I will TRY to make it happen.**

**Once again READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
